A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used to control the environment of a facility (e.g., a home or commercial building). For example, an HVAC system can be used to control the air temperature, humidity, and/or air quality of a facility.
One component of an HVAC system used to control the environment of the facility is a boiler (e.g., boiler plant). The operation of the boiler, and therefore the environment of the facility, can be controlled by controlling the set point(s) of the boiler, such as the supply (e.g., output) water temperature, for example.
Previous HVAC systems, including previous boilers, may operate on the basis of reactive control (e.g., they may only react to currently existing conditions that may have already caused the environment of the facility to become unsatisfactory). For instance, the operation (e.g., set point(s)) of boilers of previous HVAC systems may be adjusted based on the current outdoor temperature, as sensed by an outdoor temperature sensor of the HVAC system.
Such a reactive approach, however, may be inefficient (e.g., use a large amount of energy) and/or ineffective at controlling the environment of the facility in a satisfactory manner due to, for example, the large amount of time it may take for the HVAC system (e.g., boiler) to adjust to the current conditions (e.g., it may take the HVAC system a long time to react to and/or compensate for a change in the current conditions in the environment of the facility). Further, the current outdoor temperature, as determined by the outdoor temperature sensor of the HVAC system, on which the adjustment is based may be inaccurate and/or unreliable due to, for example, lengthy wiring, electromagnetic interference, and/or a failure (e.g., fault and/or malfunction) of the temperature sensor occurring.